vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ablah
Ablah is a jinni who made her debut in the tenth episode of . Jinn, or Jinni, are a rare, supernatural species thought not to exist and Ablah is the only one known to exist. However, Ablah states that she, as all jinn are, was born into five centuries of suffering, suggesting that others of her kind still exist. Early History Not much is known about Ablah's past, other than the fact that she was born in servitude and suffering, as all jinn are, and required to grant wishes for five centuries. In her four hundredth and ninety-ninth year of her term, Ablah crossed paths with a true monster and it consumed her. She was sent to a place of total isolation and utter damnation; Malivore, meaning she could not finish her service and be free. There, she wandered, lost and alone, until she was given one final chance to win her freedom. When Lizzie Saltzman wished that Ablah never encountered the monster that sent her to Malivore, Ablah's past was changed for her betterment. Ablah was able to complete her 500 years of servitude and was freed. The history of jinn, the species as a whole, remains unknown. Throughout Legacies Series Season One In There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True, Ablah, freed from Malivore comes to collect the second key; the urn. She watches, while invisible, as Alaric and Hope talk about the next 'monster' to come for the urn and laughs at Alaric's statement about being blindsided as the next monster is already waltzing through the halls of the Salvatore school. With the arrival of Lizzie and Josie, Ablah takes particular interest in Lizzie seeing her frustration with Hope and how Alaric forgot to pick her and her sister up from the airport. Ablah waits patiently for Lizzie to say those magic words for her to act. When Lizzie wishes that Hope had never come to the Salvatore boarding school, Ablah reveals herself to Lizzie. Lizzie immediately recognizes that she's the next monster but Ablah tells her that she's a Jinni, a monster that will grant her wish. With a snap of her fingers, Ablah changes reality to suit Lizzie's wish. With the wish enacted, the Salvatore school is suffering and Lizzie's not happy with Ablah's changes, nor being 'poor'. Ablah comes to Lizzie when summoned. Lizzie realizes that Hope's dad, Klaus wrote their mother a big check, so no Hope, no funding. She demands Ablah to fix it. She responds if that will be her second wish, though before Lizzie goes through with it, realizes that she only has a limited number of wishes and declines Ablah's help, seeking to make changes of her own. Lizzie's actions eventually bring Hope Mikaelson back to the boarding school. Furious, Lizzie summons Ablah and berates her job at fulfilling her wish. Ablah tells her that her wish was fulfilled and that Hope never comes to the school, that is until "today". She then advises Lizzie that she must choose her words carefully, that precision is key. With that, Lizzie wishes that there was never a Salvatore school, to begin with. Ablah snaps her fingers once again, and the wish is enacted. With Lizzie's second wish not going to how she imagined, Ablah appears. Lizzie tells her again that she sucks at granting wishes, but she corrects her, again, stating that she sucks at making them. Lizzie, however, picks up on that Ablah's manipulating the wish to make her miserable and that there's no world in which the events of this wish would ever happen. Ablah admits that she cannot lie and that everything that she's experiencing is, in fact, a potential reality that has occurred as a direct result of her wish. She elaborates that Alaric built the school so she could thrive, a safe place to shield her from her darkest impulses. Lizzie wished all that away and now, the students of Mystic Falls High have no interest in protecting her fragile ego. She reiterates that language is important. With her wish reality growing more miserable and the arrival of Hope and Alaric in the position to fulfill the role of a new headmaster, Ablah reappears to Lizzie. Pointing our how her family is happy, she wonders if Lizzie's even noticed. Lizzie, however, is frustrated that the wishes are for her. Ablah offers that she wishes for what she truly wants, isolate her biggest problem and show it no mercy. With that, Lizzie wishes that Hope Mikaelson was never born. Again, Ablah snaps her finger, and Lizzie's wish comes true. The new wish reality is apocalyptic and supernaturals have been outed and hunted by Triad Industries. When Lizzie's at her most vulnerable, Ablah comes to her aid once again, stating that the third wish is always tricky. She offers better luck on her next one. This shocks Lizzie as she wrongly assumed that she had three and three alone to wish for. Ablah explains that a jinni can grant or ignore any wish they choose, and they won't work against their own self-interest, such as a to wish her dead. She offers that if she'd like another wish to reset her life right back to where they began, she can do that, but on one condition. She wants the urn. Lizzie realizes that she's been trapped in the worst situation imaginable, just so Ablah could get what she wanted. Ablah explains that she's been trapped in Malivore and all she wants is her freedom, to find peace, whatever happens as a result of returning the key to Malivore is not her problem. Lizzie refuses to give her the urn and tells her that she's found a loophole. Ablah states there's no loophole, but she refuses to listen to her, that magic always has a loophole. Their conversation quickly comes to an end when a battle begins between the supernatural and Triad. Ablah snaps her fingers and frees Lizzie, sending her to Alaric. Ablah comes to Lizzie's side, again, telling her that it would all go so much easier if she'd just accept her offer and they both would get what they want; Lizzie's world returned to normal and, she would gain her peace. Lizzie refuses, still trying to think of the perfect wish. The battle ensues and Triad agents attack the supernatural. Ablah teleports them amidst the battle and questions if she is yet incentivized. Lizzie admits that at least bouncing through her wonky worlds have taught her something, that she's selfish and made mistakes. She continues to refuse to give her the urn, that in doing so, would be the biggest mistake of all and would ruin everyone's life. She refuses to give Ablah the satisfaction of breaking her. Ablah admits that she's already broken and the sole reason she chose her in the first place. Lizzie, however, figures out why Ablah didn't take the urn in the first place, that she can't. Ablah can only do what someone else wishes them to do. Ablah remains silent, confirming the truth. Lizzie is determined to win her game though and figures out the perfect wish. She wishes that she never met the monster that sent her to Malivore. Ablah realizes that if she never went to Malivore, she would have completed her 500 years of service and she'd be free. Ablah tells her that her wish is her command. However, before she goes, she tells Lizzie that the result of her wish, there is a catch. They will never have met. Lizzie assumes that she'll never have learned of the Merge, but Ablah corrects her, that consciously she won't. Lizzie will be just like all the poor souls she's helped over the centuries who used their final wishes to reset their realities. Lizzie wonders what happened to them. Ablah explains that they found their worlds just as they left them, only that their minds weren't because somehow her journeys stayed with them and slowly drove them insane. She reiterates Lizzie's previous statement, that there's always a loophole with magic. She offers her own insight, that when she finds out her father's secret, as she inevitably will, history will likely repeat itself, and she'll kill Josie all over again. Lizzie wants to take the wish back, but Ablah thanks her for her freedom and snaps her finger, creating a new reality where she's never sent to Malivore and Lizzie's conscious memory, erased. Personality While under her 500 years of servitude, she obeyed her wish grantee but longs to be free from the suffering of her service. She holds a grudge against the monster who sent her to Malivore before she could complete her 500 years of service. She isn't like most of the monsters, as she needs to be given the urn, and also doesn't show much malevolence like the ones before her. She is shown to be selfish as she doesn't care if the three keys are unlocked, but later on shown some sympathy. She is crafty in terms of how the wish is being granted, but is also honest in telling the grantee to be specific and watch their words carefully. She was also honest in telling Lizzie about what happened to her and for coming to get the urn. She did, however, show some remorse when telling Lizzie that with the memories of her wishes and what she learned will be gone, she will slowly go mad. She was surprised and thankful for Lizzie wishing her freedom. Physical Appearance She is a tall, blue-skinned jinn with a slim build. She has dark brown eyes and wears an orange, old-fashioned top which wraps loosely at the top. She wears an orange oval-shaped ring on her left index finger and a ring with three teal colored circles on her right middle finger. She also wears an assortment of jewelry and accessories in hair, both upper arms, and around her skirt. She has dark blue-black hair and on her left upper arm appears to be tattoos that look similar to henna. Powers and Abilities |-|Ablah= Ablah possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a jinn. |-|Jinn= *'Wish Granting:' Jinn have the extraordinary ability to grant wishes. This ability seems to have no known boundaries or even limitations, as jinn are able to create new realities from any potential reality as a direct result of a wish, effectively rewriting history, with the snap of their fingers. When a wish is made, they can manipulate the reality or the context of the wish that best benefits her own self-interest. Additionally, jinn can grant or ignore any wish they choose and can continue to grant people any number of wishes as it suits them. It is insinuated that this ability stems from magic as Lizzie needed to have a loophole to make a perfect wish and states that "magic always has a loophole". Ablah reinforces Lizzie's statement that as a result of resetting a wish, the loophole was that the journeys that she and the people she granted wishes with remained with them and it slowly drove them insane. *'Invisibility:' Jinn can become invisible to anyone they choose and/or only to appear to those they are granting wishes too. *'Teleportation:' Jinn have the ability to teleport themselves, or others, as they see fit with a snap of her fingers. This is exemplified when Ablah sets Lizzie free and teleports her to Alaric while they prepare to fight Triad Industries in her third wish reality. Despite having to be commanded, she teleported Lizzie without the need for a wish prior. *'Longevity:' Jinn possess an extended lifespan of unknown limit, such that they are born into servitude for five centuries before they are freed. Weaknesses |-|Ablah= Ablah has the typical weaknesses of a jinn. |-|Jinn= *'Servitude:' Jinn are born into five centuries of suffering and servitude, granting wishes and realizing other people's dreams and fantasies before they even have the chance to pursue any of their own. The reason behind this forced servitude remains unknown. Lizzie likens this to a curse as they are unable to do anything that directly benefits themselves and can only manipulate a wish that best benefits them. This is exemplified when Lizzie discovered that Ablah just didn't take the urn from Alaric and Hope when it was right in front of her and instead made it a condition to grant Lizzie's last wish. *'Mortality': Despite their supernatural attributes and extended lifespan, Jinn are still susceptible to death as Ablah crossed paths with a "true monster" that consumed her, and sent her to Malivore. Relationships *Ablah and Lizzie (Former Wish Granter/Grantee) Appearances Season One * There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True Name *'Ablah' is an feminine Muslim given name and means "perfectly formed".https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/ablah/ Trivia * Her skin is blue similar to the Genie from Disney's Aladdin. * She is the first and only character shown to be able to manipulate the timeline. However, it was because of Lizzie Saltzman's wishes. Gallery LGC110-009-Alaric-Ablah-Hope.png LGC110-013-Ablah~Lizzie.png LGC110-014~Lizzie-Ablah.png LGC110-016-Ablah.png LGC110-039~Lizzie-Ablah.png LGC110-061~Lizzie-Ablah.png LGC110-083-Lizzie-Ablah.png LGC110-087-Ablah~Lizzie.png LGC110-117~Lizzie-Ablah.png LGC110-133-Ablah.png LGC110-138-Lizzie-Ablah.png LGC110-139-Lizzie-Ablah.png LGC110-143-Wish Kaleb~Wish Triads-Ablah-Lizzie.png LGC110-147-Ablah.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Species